koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Robert Garcia/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Robert Garcia. In Battle *"Ryugekiken!" - "Dragon Fury Fist!" *"Genei Kyaku!" - "Great Spirit Kick!" *"Hienshipuu Kyaku!" - "Flying Swallow Hurricane Kick!" *"Haoh Shokouken!" - "Supreme Rising Tiger Fist!" *Hmph! *Hey! *"Hien Ryujin Kyaku!" - "Flying Swallow Dragon God Kick!" *"Yeah!!" *"Ma, zato konna monya." - "That's all there is to it." *"Donai shitaiya?" - "What's the matter?" Art of Fighting During Cutscenes *"Wait, Yuri." *"Do I have to fight again? Let's start working out." *"Rats! Let's mix it up." *"I hope Yuri's all right..." *"They say there's a great mastermind in the military zone." *"If any master exists, I'll pulverize him." *"Why you...! You're history, pal!" *"Yuri..." Win Quote *"I'll take you on anytime, taco breath!" Art of Fighting 2 Intros Win Quotes *I told you! Guys with cool hair always win, muzzle face! *Are you okay? Have you had enough? *Imitation maybe a form of flattery, but what a wimp! (against another Robert) Art of Fighting 3 In Battle *"Kusotare~!" - "Bastard!" *"Kyokugenryu Ougi!" - "Kyokugenryu Ultimate Technique!" Win Quotes The King of Fighters '94 Win Quotes * "Are you trying to copy us?" (vs. Mexico team) * "You are just a bunch of fools!" (vs. U.S.A. team) * "4000 year history? Ha!" (vs. China team) * "You have to enjoy life!" (vs. Brazil team) * "Now it's clear who's stronger!" (vs. Italy team) * "I enjoyed that!" (vs. Japan team) * "You need to train more!" (vs. Korea team) * "You'll get hurt! Stop now!" (vs. England team) The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"You're one of the strongest opponents yet. Not!!!" *"What, again? C'mon, I'm just too tough for a wimp like you!" *"You can't beat me with your one-pattern fighting. Bonehead!" The King of Fighters '96 In Battle *"Yosha!" - "All right!" *"Doiya!" - "How was that!?" Win Quotes *"Geez, that was pathetic! Pull yourselves together!" *"Haste makes bruises, Gyus. Now split before I get mad." *"You guys were as tough as noodles. What a bore!" *"Hey, are you day-dreaming or that? Snap out of it!" (Game Boy Version) The King of Fighters '97 In Battle *"Mue Shipuu! Judankyaku!" *"Hona, ikimase!" - "Okay, Let's get goin'!" *"Bochi bochi den na." - "So-so, y'know." * *intro vs Kensou; response (This is a subtle joke that refers to the fact that Robert and Kensou both use the Kansai-ben dialect of Japanese, spoken in Osaka and Kyoto, whereas all the other characters use Tokyo-ben, which is used around Tokyo.) The King of Fighters '98 Win Quote *"Underestimate my strength, huh? You're dumber than you look!" The King of Fighters '99 Win Quote *"If everyone loves a winner, I am freakin' irresistible!" The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"True fighters need composure. But you were comatose!" Lose Quote *"For this to happen... How pathetic..." The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"No tyro's strong at first. It's all hard work and sweat!" *"Self-conscious, you say? Totally conceited, you say?" *"It's ok to wanna win but whining if you lose is sad." *"Another duel of destiny. But this time I've won!" (Vs. Fatal Fury Team) *"Hey, let me know what's up with you and that girl!" (Vs. Kensou) *"You may know this: I will mess you up!" (Vs. NESTS Team) *"Yuri, your Kyokugen spirit is strong! What a honey!" (Vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *"I hope you're not the strongest! Feed me, Seymour!" *"No, I'm the mighty tiger. I'm no invincible dragon!" *"What's the wave, dude? Man, you disappoint me!" *"I think your reputation's getting the best of you, fool." (Vs. Kensou) *"Forgive my brutality. I've been so stressed these days." (Vs. Yuri) *"Just as I predicted! I rule the dojo, now!" (Vs. Ryo) *"Uh, Master... Maybe it's time to retire, don't you think?" (Vs. Takuma) The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes * Talk about petering out! Fight to the end, fool! * Yes! Once more I pull victory from the ashes of defeat! * So I'm just hardworking, am I? You should be so lucky! * Lighten up. Looks like we got a sore loser here. * I hate these big guys...that was a toughie! (vs Chang, Tizoc} * I can't hold back, not even against you! (vs Yuri} * That's what I expect, Ryo! I love a real Kyokugen clash! (vs Ryo) * Impersonate me to hit on Yuri, did you? You're dead! (vs another Robert) The King of Fighters XI Note: These can only be seen/heard in the Playstation 2 port. In Battle Win Quotes *"Alright! The "Raging Tiger" is here!" *"I'm missing an important meeting to be here. Try giving it more oomph." *"I've got the strongest men beside me at all times! At your level, you barely pass as a joke!" *"Master would be furious if I struggled with an opponent this weak." *"Oh, that was scary. I thought you'd hit me with that last one." *"The stress of battle tones my muscles in a totally different way than karate! It feels great!" *"What a pathetic battle. The party never starts till I get there!" *"You won't tell Karman I'm here, right? Please?" *"Hey, long time no see! You're stronger, but you still won't beat me!!" (Vs. Kensou) *"What's wrong, little girl? ...Are you lost?" (Vs. Momoko) *"Hey, Ryo! Slacking off because you thought I wasn't here?" (Vs. Ryo) *"Yuri, baby! Sorry to leave you high and dry. Let's join up next year! Alright?" (Vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters XII Win Quotes *"What happened to you? Have you lost your edge?" (Vs. Andy) *"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the "Raging Tiger" of Kyokugen karate!" (Vs. Ash) *"Athena, can you hear me?! (Maybe I SHOULD have gone a little easy on her...?)" (Vs. Athena) *"There! How about THAT?!" (Vs. Benimaru) *"That ought to just about do it!" (Vs. Clark) *"What's with that pale look on your face? Is it from the shock of losing to me?" (Vs. Duo Lon) *"Listen here! A genius like me, it makes no difference if I haven't shown my face in a while!" (Vs. Elisabeth) *"I underestimated this guy... He's even tougher WITHOUT his flames...!" (Vs. Iori) *"Doesn't matter to me, but don't you think it's better to call in an ambulance before you call in a storm?" (Vs. Joe) *"I realised this a while ago, but you really do have quite the accent!" (Vs. Kensou) *"Ouch... The things I go through to pick up a win!" (Vs. Kim) *"Hmm. I wonder if I overdid it a bit? Why don't I take you to the hospital in my expensive Italian car?" (Vs. Kyo) *"Well, I can hardly pump my fist in victory after beating a woman, can I?" (Vs. Leona) *"Next time I see you, I'll kick you all the way to Sydney!" (Vs. Raiden) *"A fine fight! But this only makes us even!" (Vs. Ryo) *"The "Raging Tiger" of Kyokugen karate, Robert Garcia! Raaah!" (Vs. Shen) *"That was great! The "Raging Tiger" returns!" (Vs. Terry) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard :Robert: "Hey Andy! How's it going? Gimme a call if you're ever in Italy again, okay?" :Andy: "You'll train with me? Then I will gladly take you up on your offer!" :Robert: "What? Train! Who said anything about training!? You need to learn relax once in a while, man!" :Andy: "I think you need to learn to stop relaxing from time to time, Robert. Let's see whose training style is superior!" Ash Crimson :Ash: "Ciao! What brings you here, Don Juan? I'd love to talk, but I'm kind of busy at the moment." :Robert: "What brings me here? We're here to fight, aren't we? It'll only take 3 minutes, so be a good sport!" :Ash: "Three minutes? I don't have that kind of time to waste. How about I spare one minute to beat you. Is that satisfactory?" :Robert: "See, that's what I'm talking about! Let's get this show on the road!" Athena Asamiya :Robert: "So you're my next opponent huh, Athena? Fighting you just doesn't feel right though..." :Athena: "Huh? It doesn't feel right? What's that supposed to mean!?" :Robert: "It's just that you have some very, er, enthusiastic fans and they scare the living day lights out of me." :Athena: "I see... I can't help you with that. You're going to have to talk to Jhun yourself..." :Robert: "Haha! I didn't even have to mention him by name and you knew who it was. Well, even with your one-man insane fan club, I'm still going all out!" :Athena: "I wouldn't have it any other way! We'll settle this fair and square!" Benimaru Nikaido : Robert: "It's been a while since we've had a Clash of the Hunks. Gotta make sure we look good while doing this, right!" : Benimaru: "Clash of the Hunks!? You don't seriously think you're anywhere near close in the looks department, do you!? I hate to break it to you, but we've never had a Clash of the Hunks. You need more than one hunk for that to be possible!" : Robert: "You're so overconfident, it isn't even funny! I'll show you who's a hunk!" Clark Still :Robert: "Terrorists, kidnappers. I've had lots of bad guys after even since I was a kid. Don't think I'm going to be frightened by some guy who's chucking grenades all over the place." :Clark: "Are you comparing me to a terrorist? Those guys aren't nearly as disciplined as I am. And if you can't even tell the difference between a real grenade and a dummy one, then I'm gonna take your heroic tales with a grain of salt..." Duo Lon :Robert: "Man you look... I dunno... gloomy? Is that the right word? It's good to have something important to fight for, but don't let yourself get buried under your burden, man." :Duo Lon: "My burdens are my own. I don't need to concern anyone else with them. Although, perhaps being crushed under the weight would finally lead to blissful peace." Evil Ash :Robert: "You seem a bit different than usual. You look kind of like Ash but... darker..." :Evil Ash: "Your eyes are wide open, yet you fail to see the truth that is right in front of you. You humans are such a foolish species." :Robert: "So you're Ash, right? I mean, but that face..." :Evil Ash: "Even the Mightiest Tiger is still only human... Unable to transcend humanity's weakness after all... Your timeline ends here, and I will personally end it!" Flames Iori :Robert: "Man, it's always the same story with you, ain't it, Yagami? Don't you ever get tired of this attitude of yours? No one's going to have sympathy for you if you keep acting like this, you know? Stop sulking and act your age already!" :Iori: "You concern yourself with the most inane things... Do you want to die here?" Goro Daimon : Robert: "Wow... I can see why they call you the Rising Storm... If I'm not careful, I'm going to be thrown all over the place like a newspaper in a whirlwind. I must keep my distance..." : Daimon: "Enough talk. Have at you!" : Robert: "You're so calm it's almost scary! Here I come!" Himself :Robert 1: "Are you after my money or something? You're a really clever identity thief. You sure look a lot like me..." :Robert 2: "That's what I was gonna say! I'm definitely better looking though!" :Robert 1: "As if! You're obviously the fake! How could you even hope to compare to the amount of hunk that I am?" :Robert 2: "I don't have to hope. I know I outshine you. They model action heroes after me, you know? :Robert 1: "Well, let me show you some action then! We'll settle it here! I'll show you than an imposter can't hope to defeat me!" Human Saiki :Saiki: "You're obviously some spoiled rich kid who started dabbling in karate because he was bored. How could you possible defeat me?" :Robert: "You think I'm doing this because I'm bored!? You couldn't be more wrong! I've got a really strict teacher and a serious rival! Don't think I'm Kyokugen style lightly! And if you think Kyokugen is something to laugh at, you'll son find out just how wrong you are, the hard way!" :Saiki: "You could spend your whole life practicing karate and it would never be enough! Let me provide you with proof!" Iori Yagami :Robert: "Man, why do you always have to look so moody? Are you after that Kusanagi kid again?" :Iori: "Get lost... it's none of your business." :Robert: "There's no need for that tone. If you're so bothered by other people, why do you even show up here in the first place?" :Iori: "I just told you to get lost, didn't I?" Joe Higashi : Joe: "Hehe! So I hear there's some other guy running around yelling about how he's some kind of tiger..." : Robert: "I'm not yelling about it. It's not like I chose the name "Mightiest Tiger" myself." : Joe: "Not only are you trying to steal my claim to the word "tiger" but you're trying to claim "mightiest" as well!? Those are both MY titles, pasta boy!" K' : K': "What do you want? Looking for a fight?" : Robert: "Huh? Of course I am! Do you even know where we are right now?" : K': "Ugh... I'm getting so tired of dealing with you cocky types." : Robert: "You're awfully talky all of a sudden. Now, let me show you what I'm made of!" Kim Kaphwan :Robert: "Kim, my man! You're spending so much time educating your students. I'm worried that you don't spend enough time on yourself!" :Kim: "A groundless fear, I assure you! Try to take me on and you will know soon enough!" :Robert: "Great! I wouldn't want to waste time on a boring fight!" Kula Diamond : Kula: "You know what K' told me the other day? He said I shouldn't trust guys that talk too much! You sure like to talk a lot, so does that mean you can't be trusted?" : Robert: "What's that squirt trying to do, huh? I can't have any weird rumors floating about!" Kyo Kusanagi :Kyo: "I thought you were retired? I don't have time to fight people who aren't going to take this tournament seriously!" :Robert: "Yes. I'll take over my father's business at some point, but it's still way to early for that!" :Kyo: "Well, if you not going to retire, I'm not holding anything back! Don't cry to me afterwards about me going too far!" :Robert: "Hey, I came here to have a serious fight too, you know? I'm not going to break down crying back!" Leona Heidern :Leona: "You've got good balance, but using so many kicks is impractical." :Robert: "I guess using a lot of flashy kicks does ruin one's balance. It's like a double edged sword. But I'm not some rookie. I'm a genius! So don't you worry about my balance!" Mature :Robert: "Okay, let's get started! I have a date with Yuri after this!" :Mature: "You're really a simple man, aren't you? It's not even like you humans have such a bright future waiting for you... All that award is judgement day. Just sit there and cower in fear until it arrives!" :Robert: "No way! Yuri and I have a long and happy life ahead of us!" Mai Shiranui :Robert: "This is gonna seem a bit out of the blue, but can you maybe do something about that outfit of yours? You know how Yuri likes to imitate people she admires. If she ever gets the idea that she should start dressing like THAT..." :Mai: "Hey, what do you mean, "dressing like THAT"!? I'll have you know this is the traditional Shiranui uniform!" :Robert: "You've gotta be kidding me! Those shameless rags were passed down by your ancestors!?" :Mai: "Shameless!? Rags!? Yuri! I'm going to have to beat the crap outta your boyfriend now!" Maxima :Robert: "Hey, Mr. Cyborg! I hope you filled your tank today! If you run out of gas halfway through, I can't promise I'll be able to stop myself!" :Maxima: "I don't expect you to understand, but my heart runs on a semi-permanent system, not gas. Rather than worrying about my energy reserves, you'd better worry about how to fund your hospital bills." Mr. Karate : Robert: "I thought you were up to your old tricks again, with that silly mask of yours... But it seems you're not messin' around this time. There's such a powerful aura of menace surrounding you; it almost hurts to breathe." : Mr. Karate: "This is what battle is all about... You will find out soon enough!" NESTS Kyo :Robert: "Hey, just so I know in advance... Do you have health insurance? Like, at all? 'Cuz you know you're going to be spending a lot of time in the hospital. You don't want to have to pay for all that yourself!" :Kyo: "Sorry to disappoint you, but I've never been in a hospital once in my entire life! ...Not as a patient, anyway. You're the one who should be worried about yourself! Just think of what would happen to your company stock if you get beaten to a pulp here!" Raiden :Raiden: "Hmph. Another Karate user, huh? I've already crushed plenty of wimps like you!" :Robert: "Those were all amateurs, I'm sure. There's lots of people into karate nowadays." :Raiden: "So you're saying you're one of the best? Could you show me what exactly the difference is between you and the amateurs! I'm having a hard time telling." :Robert: "Sure, why not? You're going to have to spend some time in a hospital bed to fully comprehend what I show you though." Ralf Jones :Ralf: "Don't think I'll give you special treatment just because you're a VIP in the Italian business world. There are no VIP's here!" :Robert: "I appreciate your courteous warning, but you need to shut up. I don't gift with the Italian businessman style! I'm a martial artist and I'm here to fight! I'd worry more about my own safety if I were you." :Ralf: "Haha! You've got guts, kid! I don't know about your strength but you've definitely got some strong spirit!" Saiki :Robert: "And you must be the shadowy bad guy for this installment of KOF! You look strangely familiar, though... Well, it doesn't matter who are you anyway. Your only purpose here is to draw attention to me!" :Saiki: "The only thing people will be paying attention to is how weak you are compared to me! Your problem is that you fail to realize exactly how pathetic of an insect you are! Die. Die now. You don't deserve another breath." Shen Woo :Shen: "I don't care if you're a Tiger or a Dragon or whatever, but I think you oughta talk a lot less!" :Robert: "Are you trying to sound scary or something? Sorry, but it isn't working. I ate punks like you for breakfast back in South Town." :Shen: "Yeah? And I ate arrogant slimeballs like you for a snack when I was still in Shanghai!" Sie Kensou : Kensou: "Hey, long time no see, Robert! Have you been working out?" : Robert: "How nice of you to notice, little buddy! Don't you think that'll make me ease up on you though!" :Kensou: "That's fine, I didn't really mean it anyway!" Takuma Sakazaki :Takuma: "It is good for you to be helping your father, but I hope you haven't been neglecting your training!" :Robert: "Don't worry, I haven't! If you doubt me, I can show you right now how well trained I am." :Takuma: "Very well. I shall enjoy testing you to see how much you've grown up!" :Robert: "Just don't soil yourself in the process, okay? Let's go!" Terry Bogard :Terry: "Yo, Casanova! Long time no see, man!" :Robert: "Well, if it isn't Tumultuous Terry Bogard, the Freelancing Fistcuffsman from South Town!" :Terry: "Hmm... That doesn't quite have the right ring, man. Can't you just call me the Wandering Warrior or the World Warrior or something?" :Robert: "Sorry, man. You can't pick your own nickname... Ha! I'm just kidding, man! Now let's get this party started!" Vice :Vice: "A Tiger!? Sure you mean a kitty, right? At least you look like you have nice fur." :Robert: "Well it's all a matter of grooming regularly and... Wait, who are you calling a kitty here!? When it comes to tearing snakes apart, I have the fangs of a tiger, little miss brunette!" :Vice: "Is that right? Then come and get me! I'll devour you whole!" Yuri Sakazaki : Robert: "Hey, Yuri! I finally got a hold of you! You free for a date today or tomorrow?" : Yuri: "Sorry, Robert, but I already have plans. I have a victory party planned tonight! And tomorrow I'll probably have to go to the hospital. To visit you of course ♪" : Robert: "Haha! You're hilarious! So you really think you're going to win, huh? You sure are confident! But I won't let you win just because I want you to be healthy for our date! I would've be a worthy boyfriend if I let you trash the name of Mightiest Tiger!" Win Quotes *"Great fight Andy!Your speed and fury made me break into a sweat there!" (Vs. Andy) *"You are like pyro artist, starting fires everywhere. You should be ashamed." (Vs. Ash) *"Just stand in front of the camera and smile Athena.There,that's a good girl."(Vs. Athena) *"Too bad. If you're a genius, so am I. And I try harder! So how could I lose?" (Vs. Benimaru) *"Whoops, looks like I broke your precious staff... Just send me the bill later, and I'll take care of it." (vs. Billy) *"You sure fight a lot differently from Lee! Thanks for the lesson!" (Vs. Chin) *"Those sunglasses look great on you!As a bonus,they help hide the bruises!"(Vs. Clark) *"Blanc-style!?Never heard of it.You should be more careful who you mess with, huh?" (Vs. Elisabeth) *"You call yourself a god? What kind of god is this weak?" (Vs. Evil Ash) *"I'll lend you some of my pomade,so please do something about your hair already!"(Vs. Flames Iori) *"Do you finally understand that you can't become the strongest just becasuse by having an attitude?" (Vs. Iori) *"You act tough but you don't have the skill to back it up! You're only good for a warm up!" (Vs. K') *"So what's going on between you and Athena? Tell me later,okay?" (Vs. Kensou) *"It's hard to fight with such a big load on your shoulders. Don't get crushed." (Vs. Kim) *"Your kicks are like dynamite... Don't teach any of this to Yuri, okay!?" (Vs. King) *"You've set the bar a bit too high, girl. You haven't got what it takes." (Vs. Kula) *"Man,1800 years or protection have really not been kind to Kusanagi genes..." (Vs. Kyo) *"You're a feisty one, lady. I thought I was gonna get cut in half there!" (vs Leona) *"You'd better not be rubbing off on Yuri!I don't ever want you taking her shopping for clothes,you hear!?"(Vs. Mai) *"You definitely a looker but fighting style makes me sick." (Vs. Mature) *"Too slow to dodge my kicks Huh?just give up and go home!" (Vs. Maxima) *"Isn't it time you went home and lived a regular life?Training apparently isn't doing you much good." (Vs. NESTS Kyo) *"So those muscles are just decorative or something? Try harder Mask Man! (Vs. Raiden) *"You need to learn when to smile man!... Although maybe not, with that mug of yours." (Vs. Ralf) *"This guy's a disaster waiting to happen! Best not let him get close to Yuri." (Vs. Saiki) *"You tryin' to be an outlaw or something? You're way too weak for that." (Vs. Shen) *"Man,that felt like I was being hit by a bag of bricks!Today,victory is mine though!"(Vs. Takuma) *"I'm sure you're a veteran, but you're still no match for me!" (Vs. Terry) *"It's too late this time but in the future,you should consider who you're facing before you start a fight." (Vs. Vice) *"Yuri, I know you've got a lot of talent, but, please stop acting silly, okay?" (vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Neo Geo Battle Coliseum In Battle *"Haoh! Shouken!" *"Oteru yarukani tanomuze." - "I'm counting on ya to not take it easy on me." (vs Ryo) *"Maden madena, Ryo." - "Ya just ain't there yet, Ryo." (win vs Ryo) Win Quotes * "One more served up! I did a dandy job on you!" * "Just what do you fear? You can’t beat me with kicks!" * "’The Mighty Dragon’? You sure ‘bout that?" * "Without danger, there can be no progress." * "Only your outfit looks tough! ‘Mr.’ doesn’t suit you." (vs Ryo) * "Ryo and I are Kyokugen! You can’t break up…this double bill!" (vs another Robert) * "You sure got talent, kid. But it’ll be a while before the chick becomes the Phoenix!" (vs Rock) * "You really are a Master.... (Takuma will have to retire at 100 to match your ability!)" (vs Tung, Lee Pai Long) Category: Quotes